


there are pieces here, I don't know where they go

by tielan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, Five Kisses Challenge, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And even though you know I love you, I'd be inclined to slap you in the mouth..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	there are pieces here, I don't know where they go

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of, kind of, maybe-ish a follow-on from The Odd Couple, although much much lighter. It was an attempt at writing 5 x drabbles (100 words exactly) but wordcounts between applications and AO3 don't always gel.

Steve Rogers takes his life into his hands in an entirely new way in the parking lot of a suburban strip mall. No weapons are drawn, and no shots fired. Oh, a car is involved in blocking the retreat, but Steve’s fairly sure that if his target _wanted_ to get away, she’d work a way out.

Since Maria leans into the kiss, sliding one hand up his chest, he’ll take that as ‘yes’.

A ‘yes’ flavoured with pork broth and a lingering aftertaste of green tea on her tongue.

The kiss probably shouldn’t be as hot as Steve finds it.

* * *

There are moments when Maria wonders what madness prompted her to enter into this relationship. Like the one when six people get out of the elevator car, leaving her and Steve Rogers alone.

And he’s staring at her mouth.

“No.” They have rules about this.

His smile is rueful and wry and a killer. “I know.” And he does.

And this is why this is a bad— _Shit_. Maria meets his eyes and lifts her chin in challenge. “Make it fast.”

Six seconds later, at the next floor, she can still feel the lingering warmth of his lips against hers.

* * *

The door doesn’t rattle when shaken – steel bound, with hidden hinges. Steve turns to find Maria leaning herself against the wall of the storage room, apparently unflustered. “What is it?”

“You mentioned the lingering thing to Romanoff, didn’t you?”

“The lingering—” He suddenly recalls a conversation with Sam while Natasha was working— “Oh.”

“Yes. _Oh_.”

He looks at her – not displeased, exactly, more…exasperated. “You’re taking this well.”

“I wouldn’t have chosen this.” She backs him up against the door, eyes a-glitter. “But since we’re not going to get out until Romanoff is satisfied—”

This time, Steve definitely lingers.

* * *

Casual affection is a new thing for Maria. She’s had relationships before – mostly fuck-buddies – but they were all carefully reserved. Steve is different: a hand down her arm in the kitchen, a kiss pressed to her temple while sitting at the table, an arm around her waist as she talks on her earpiece at the window.

“What?” She asks, more than once.

“Because,” is Steve’s inevitable answer.

It’s not her thing. It’s _not_.

And yet the urge prompts her when she finds him fallen asleep on the couch, his hands still holding the reader.

Sleeping Beauty, woken with a kiss.

* * *

Until recently, Steve never thought of being faster and stronger as an advantage in bed. Given the way Maria squirms under him while pinned, he’s still not sure it is.

“Stop,” he pants in her ear, holding her hips down so she can’t— “Fuck,” he groans as she clenches around him.

Her lilting, “ _Language_ , Steve,” is insult and turn-on all in one.

He pulls her head down to his, nips hard and fierce, giving her no quarter, no loopholes, no exits. Then, while her mouth is occupied by his, he thrusts – hard – and grins at her expletive muffled in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Alas, for I am writing EPIC STUFF right now (and just desperately hoping to finish it) and trying not to get thrown off-course by the stuff upcoming for Cap3. We'll see how the next few months go...


End file.
